Frozen Puppet
by Random Slytherin 1
Summary: Rather than stand about and be frozen, Draco takes it into his own hands to get himself--and his rival--warm. (more fluffy-squish) *DM/HP*


__

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone... Don't even own the idea, really, but I used it, so there!! I own the ultra-shibby CD that my friend made for me...This fic was written to Malice Mizer, Weiß, Gravi, and..other stuff. ^^

__

Rating: PG-13, I'll say. Gets a bit yummy. ^.~

__

Spoilers: Nope! ^-^ Perfectly clean.

__

Warning: Mild shounen ai/slash. You know, two pretty boys making with the kissy-kissy. If you don't like that sort of this, what on earth are you doing reading one of *my* fics?? 

__

Archive: Take it, take it! ...Erm, just tell me first though, ok?

__

Send your love and naked Slytherins to: RandomSlytherin@Yahoo.com _or _Slytherin_Dragon@HPWizardPost.zzn.com

Ok, and...go! ^-^

This one is dedicated to Kyo, cause I wouldn't mind her warming me up. ^.~ And to Klx, Aurora, leia3000, Slytherin Angel, Blood-Covered-Ivory, Nessa, Merodi no Megami, kcgal, Remy, copestone , and mandraco, for loving me. T-T I've never gotten 11 reviews in one day before. ^-^

****

Frozen Puppet

It was cold; January usually was. 

Had they been safely tucked away indoors next to a fire, no one would have complained about the bitter frost that lay on the ground or the harsh wind that whipped about them. As it was, the small combined group of Slytherin and Gryffindor Sixth years currently wanted nothing more than for class to end so that they could go inside and warm up before they made their way to lunch. 

Even the Gryffindors had plenty to say about the biting wind, though Care of Magical Creatures was a favourite for most. 

Even Harry Potter, though he would never admit it out loud since he was so fond of Hagrid, wished desperately to be back up in his Common Room with friends in front of a large fire, perhaps with some cocoa, or playing a game of chess with Ron. The class was standing against the back wall of Hagrid's hut, facing the Forbidden Forest; it was the only outside place they could find that cut off a bit of the wind, though none of he snow that fell, sticking to their hair and cloaks. Harry tried vainly to pay attention to what was being said, but Mystical Biting Something-or-Others really held no interest when one was cold.

Slowly, so a not to look too much like he wasn't paying attention, Harry took in his surroundings; he'd seen the outside of the Forest hundreds of times, but it was always so pretty to look at in the winter, when everything was covered in a fine layer of snow, and yet another layer was gently falling to meet the rest. Its beauty was beyond description, but he knew that mentioning this to any of his friends would get him laughed at. 

Harry took a few steps forward to look down the line against the wall. Ron and Hermione stood a little farther off than normally they would have, but Harry and Ron had gotten into a little tiff over breakfast that morning, and were, for the moment, not quite on friendly speaking terms. Hermione was trying to get Ron to come around since, as per usual, it had been his own hot-headedness that had been the true cause of the argument. Truth be told, Harry couldn't even remember why they had fought in the first place. He returned to the wall while still facing forward, and when he bumped into something soft rather than the hard, unyielding surface of the wall, he cried out softly. 

A black-gloved hand clamped down gently over Harry's mouth, muffling the protest so as not to draw attention. "Shh. Don't say a word, Potter. As long as you stand there and don't say anything, we'll be fine." the hand slid slowly down Harry's face before dropping to rest just against the wall. "See? You're fine. Just pay attention to the class."

Harry knew the voice. There was only one person who called him by his surname like that, with a vicious drawl, and who was small enough and fast enough to get behind him without his notice. "What do you want, Malfoy?" He kept his face towards the class, but his eyes slid to the side to catch a small glimpse of silver next to him and a bit behind. 

"I told you to be quiet. Do you want everyone to look over here? Or, worse, have that giant oaf come try to figure out what's happening to everyone's favourite puppet?"

"...I'm not a puppet." Harry whispered under his breath, though he knew it was true. He didn't mind so much...so long as he was helping everyone, and it was for the good of the world, why not? He knew he was often used; like now, Malfoy had maneuvered himself behind Harry *just so* so that the wind was almost completely blocked by the dark haired boy. "I'm just a human shield, aren't I?"

"Very good, Potter. So he can learn, after all, so good to know. Though I *did* tell you to shut up, didn't I? I won't have to make you regret talking, will I?" 

Harry could hear the honeyed venom that dripped from the blonde's every word. The voice was a little close for his tastes; he could almost feel Draco's lips next to his ear, though they never touched. He answered with silence, instead wrapping his arms around his upper body. Anything for just a bit of warmth. Slowly, painfully slowly, he leaned back the tiniest bit so that he was nearly touching the boy behind him. He had once seen Fred and George Weasley curled together in a chair in the Common Room one late winter night, and though they had played it off as 'sharing body heat,' Harry had known better. But now, body heat sounded like a wonderful--if not dangerous--idea. Somewhat surprisingly, it was a rather short move; Draco was already close, with his front nearly pressing into Harry's back. 

"Aww, ish ickle Hawwy Potter cold? Does he need his Mummy to hold him and make him all nice and warm?" Draco's voice was low and teasing as he snaked his hands out to rest lightly on Harry's hips. A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he felt the other boy tense under his hands, "What's wrong, Hawwy? Is the big, bad Malfoy scaring you? Getting a little too close to you, maybe?" Suddenly he pulled away, leaving Harry's back open for the wind to find and chill. "Wouldn't want to get our little celebrity upset, would we, Potter? Can't have that, now can we?"

Harry whimpered quietly, wrapping his arms tighter around himself, colder now than he had been before Draco had shown up to tease him. "I... I'm fine," he lied. 

Draco smirked, "Of course you are. Well then, since you're so perfect, I'm sure you didn't want to hear my wonderful plan for getting warm." He shrugged gently, voice still a low whisper for Harry's ears only. "Your loss, then."

The need for warmth quickly won out over his pride, "No, wait. You know a way to get warm?" Harry's hand shot out and caught Draco's wrist, though the boy had not actually made any move to leave. "Tell me?"

"I'm not sure if I should. I mean, really, what good have you done for me?" gently he tugged his own wrist, not to free it, but to have Harry follow him. Draco led the raven-haired boy away from the crowd to the front of the large cabin, wrist still encircled by nimble fingers. "This should do, I think." He turned and firmly pressed Harry's back against the cold stone of the cabin wall. "Here is my plan. It should sufficiently keep the both of us warm until its time to go back inside." 

Rather than the verbal explanation that he had expected, Harry found himself wait a body pressed to his, and a warm pair of lips covering his own. Heated sparks of electricity shot through his body; this was *not* what he'd had in mind! Quickly he drew back, 

drawing in deep, shuddering breaths. "Why...why did you do that? I'm not...I don't like...I didn't know you were..."

"Oh, do shut up, Potter. This has nothing to do with us fancying each other or anything like that. It's just two blokes keeping each other warm. Nothing wrong with that, is there?" Draco's voice held a certain bored quality, and an undertone of mild annoyance to it. "It means nothing, so don't get your knickers all in a twist."

"I...but you... You stole my first kiss," Harry admitted, blushing. It was not something he wanted his rival to know...certainly the whole school would know within hours that the Boy Who Lived had had his first kiss taken by Draco Malfoy! 

"So? It was mine, too. Don't be so girly about it, Potter." Draco shrugged indifferently. "But I do happen to know that it's a very good way of keeping warm. So either you want to or you don't, its up to you." 

Harry looked the other boy over warily, "You...won't tell anyone?"

"And have my own reputation ruined? Hardly."

"It *is* cold..." a strong gust of wind blew past them then, tossing their hair about violently, as if it were telling Harry to go for it. 

"So long as it means nothing then, and if you won't tell..."

"Spot on. I knew you would see it my way." Draco swooped upon his prey, again capturing the dark haired boy's lips with his own. 

This kiss was different. This time it was not electricity that shot through Harry's body, but waves of liquid fire that pulsed through his veins. Was this what Fred and George had felt? This wonderful heat coursing through their bodies, threatening to light them on fire? Draco had been right; the snow and wind suddenly meant nothing as he melted into the blonde's arms, lips dancing upon lips, bold fingers seeking out places well-hidden by layers of clothes. 

Draco's mind swirled at a million thoughts per second. Why had he not done this before? Kissing really was as wonderful as everyone had said, and even more. Fireworks shot off repeatedly in his body as he quickly lost track of whose now-bare hands were where, when had the gloves come off in the first place, and was that...his cloak or Harry's that had just hit the snow-covered ground? It wasn't important, he decided, because this would never happen again, and he had to take advantage of the situation while he could. He slanted his mouth roughly over Harry's, and together they learned new variations and styles of kissing that pleased them both. 

When he pulled back for more air, Draco's hands were trembling violently. "I thought...you didn't like me?" He whispered, dragging Harry's scarf away and raining little kisses and nips along the other boy's neck.

"I...I don't. I just..." Harry tipped his head to the side to allow better access to his neck as he slid deft fingers in past Draco's wide-open robes and under the warm wool sweater to touch bare flesh. "I just..."

"Just what, Potter?" Draco attacked the other boy's neck with renewed vigor, relishing the soft pants and moans he could get Harry to make when he bit *just so* at the juncture of shoulder and neck. Though he was close, all he could hear from the boy was something along the lines of 'neew', which mad no sense what so ever. "Do say that again, Potter. Unless, of course, you want to be cold again?"

"I...I said that I...I need you..." The last was said in a tiny voice that threatened to be carried away on the wind. His hands continued to explore Draco's back, though they had slowed somewhat and become shyer.

Draco, however, came to an abrupt halt, "Pardon me? Would you remind repeating that once more?" Silver eyes blinked disbelievingly at the suddenly shy boy.

"I...need you. I don't know why, and it only happened just now, but..." Harry's hands dropped quickly to his sides, falling completely still. He suddenly grew cold and he shivered violently, though Draco's warm body was still pressed tightly to his. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Harry moved to pick up the cloak and scarf that he had lost, but Draco shoved him roughly back, grinding the poor boy's back into the hard stone. "Yes, you should have. Need me... Want me. Tell me again." Once more he pressed his lips violently to Harry's eating at them until they were both breathless and panting. 

"We...should go. Class is almost over." Harry drew in slow, claming breaths though his lips continued to seek out the others with every word.

Draco nodded slowly, thinking. "Yes, I suppose so. You know, Potter...should you be cold again tonight after dinner... I might be able to be found in the South Tower. Fourth floor, third door from the left, next to the painting of two little girls playing with dolls."

"Oh?" Harry could play at being coy, too. A small smile spread across his features as he retrieved and replaced his missing clothing. 

"Odd. It seems that you seem to know just the same room that I had been planning to visit tonight; it has a lovely view of the lake, you know." 

"Yes, interesting, isn't it?" Draco straightened his clothes and hair--unlike Harry, who's hair always looked windblown and messy, Draco kept his combed and neat, so that it fell into his eyes in just the way he knew was quite attractive on him. "Perhaps I shall see you again tonight, then. Because, of course, it's just keeping warm, right?"

"Of course." Harry placed a soft, lingering kiss upon Draco's lips before turning and quietly trudging back to the rest of his classmates behind the hut. 

"Oi, Harry! There you are!" Ron plowed through the ankle-deep snow toward his best friend. "Look, mate, I'm sorry about this morning... Forgive me?" At Harry's easy nod he broke into a grin. "Splendid! Now then, where have you been? You were gone almost the whole period!"

A slow smile crept onto Harry's lips as a blush spread across his cheeks, "Oh, nowhere special. Just getting warm."

Owari! ^-^

8.13.02

Heehee...That's the second one written today. ^^; I've been a busy little bee, haven't I? ^__^ Sadly it wont get posted til the 14th..oh well. Either way, it's another one done. ^^ Short, I know, but...Its more than I've put out on the last month. x.x 

More thanks to everybody! I love you guys so much. T-T I know it sounds terribly clichéd, but you guys really are my muses. .-. My inspiration comes from other fics. ^^; The idea for this fic actually came from one I was reading today...cant remember the name or the writer, but it's a really great fic! T-T One scene had Draco standing behind Harry using him as a wind-blocker while outside...I just had to steal the idea and take it a bit farther! T_T Grr...I wish I could remember her name! I'll have to find her and sing her many many praises tomorrow!!

Hmm, what else do I need to say? Not much more for this fic, really. Just pointless fluff designed to get heart rates going a little. ^.~ Hope everyone liked it! Tell me if you did, ne? You know where the happy button is; just click it! C'mon, you know you want to! ^^

Cheers!

-=Keiran Shea=-

-a quite pleased Random Slytherin


End file.
